First Fantasy Legs
Basic Information The First Fantasy Legs are part of the First Fantasy Costume, an armor Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The two other parts of the set are: * First Fantasy Torso, and * First Fantasy Arms These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). These legs actually consist of stiff metal- or plastic-like short pants with upper leg protection colored like the default pants, while their outlines and connection straps are colored like the pants trim. The boots have the same color as has been selected for the shoes in the character customization, while their outlines and connection straps too are colored like the pants trim. Parts of the knees and upper legs are not covered by stiff armor, but with a dark grey, almost black fabric instead. Blueish white jewel-like inserts adorn the stiff parts of this legs armor. The First Fantasy Legs are an updated design for Diamond Leggings, but can now be worn permanently as a visible costume instead of actual (crafted) Diamond armor parts that had to be equipped in their armor equipment slots in order to become visible on the player character before August 2018. How to obtain This Costume can only be bought in the Store as a part of the First Fantasy Costume set. This armor Costume set could be claimed by all players for free for two weeks after its implementation to the Store and became purchasable afterwards. Please note that all prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the First Fantasy Costume in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the First Fantasy Legs as one of the three parts that the whole armor costume set consists of. These legs and the other two costume parts will then always be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead, all the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of your inventory. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the First Fantasy Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 corresponding equipment slots to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part. To put on the First Fantasy Legs, click on the legs icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the First Fantasy Legs after you've bought the First Fantasy Costume armor set. Then click on the First Fantasy Legs if you want to use them on your character to activate them. This will now show the First Fantasy Legs icon in the costume equipment slot and will automatically put the trousers on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see on your character "doll" that this legs Costume consists of either metal- or plastic-like short pants connected to upper leg protection on both upper legs. All of these stiff armor parts are colored like the default pants and decorated with blueish white jewels. The hard boots are the same color as has been selected for the shoes in the character customization, while their outlines and connection straps are colored like the pants trim again. Parts of the knees and upper legs are not covered by stiff armor, but with a close-fitting dark grey cloth. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will not affect the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipped leggings when a legs Costume is worn/activated. The defense points of any armor equipped in your actual leggings equipment slot will be kept. If you change your leggings armor in the equipment TAB, the defense points will change according to the new armor part in the equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the color of the First Fantasy Legs The close-fitting cloth that covers parts of the knees and upper legs will always be of dark grey, nearly black color. The metal- or plastic-like parts like the short pants and the upper leg protection will automatically adjust in color to the specific color that you have chosen for the pants in your character customization. The hard boots will be of the same color that has been selected for the shoes in the character customization. All connection straps and outlines will adjust in color to the color that has been selected for the pants trim in the character creation. The decorative jewels will always be of a slightly blueish white. To change the color of your character's pants and pants trim, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol or on your username in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store